


Flat Packed

by HedwigsTalons



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedwigsTalons/pseuds/HedwigsTalons
Summary: What should have been a simple mission is made a lot more difficulty when the Terrible Two go missing.Thanks to its-lovelyhappycollection and avengedbiologist on Tumblr for giving me the idea.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Flat Packed

Scott rubbed his temples. He hadn’t been on site for long but the tension headache was already building and was promising to be a big one.

This was meant to be a simple mission. One that he and Virgil were perfectly capable of tackling alone. Against his better judgement he had agreed that the terrible two could come too. They had put forward a convincing case and given assurances that they would be a useful addition to the team. It was a decision he was now regretting.

He activated his comms in the vague hope that the situation had changed but the silence from his youngest brothers was deafening. 

Scott looked around him. The space was cavernous but the numerous partition walls disrupted his line of sight and were disorientating. It also meant that the building schematics supplied earlier by John were largely useless. He could see the locations of stairwells and lift shafts but translating the hard structure to the reality on the ground was difficult.

Finding a quiet corner Scott activated a holomap of the building and overlaid it with life signs data. Hundreds of lights populated the map but none of them bore the familiar red and yellow markers denoting Gordon and Alan. To his relief Virgil was clearly visible at the opposite end of the complex. It gave him the reassurance that the overall system was still operational.

Scott wanted nothing more than to finish his allotted tasks then go and assist Virgil. Unfortunately, finding the missing brothers had been added to his job list. 

The sound of a child screaming nearby did nothing to improve his headache.

He didn’t want to alarm his brothers unduly but he knew he needed assistance. It was time to confess that he had lost two operatives in the field. He activated his comms again, this time opening the link to Thunderbird Five.

“John, I need some help here. I’ve lost contact with Gordon and Alan. I need you to try and bring their trackers back on line.”

The response was not what he wanted to hear. Nor who he wanted to hear it from. 

“I’m sorry Scott but I am unable to do that.” 

“Eos? I need you to locate my brothers.”

Was that a... _giggle_?

“I am unable to comply.”

“Unable or unwilling?”

“It would be against the rules of engagement.”

Rules of engagement? The tension headache threatened to develop into something of epic proportions.

“Eos, I need to speak to John _right now_!”

There was a definite huff from the AI but she evidently decided to comply because the next voice he heard was John.

“What’s the situation?”

“The situation” Scott tone was strained with annoyance “is that our youngest brothers have managed to disable their trackers, turn off their comms and basically vanish into thin air!”

The amusement in John’s voice was barely concealed. “I told you to leave them on the island. This was never going to end well. By my reckoning you only have another 15 minutes before you need to pull out. I suggest you forget about them, finish the task in hand and head home. Serves them right if they get left behind.”

“But that means they win! And I _can’t_ just leave them behind, tempting as that might be.”

“Then you had better get looking.”

The hologram winked out as John cut the connection.

As if to emphasise the urgency of the situation the air was filled with with the crackle of static before a tannoy burst in to life, spreading it’s electronic message across the area.

“This IKEA store is closing in 15 minutes. Please complete your shopping and make your way to the checkout area.”

Scott grimaced. He was never going to live this down if the terrible two succeeded in a game of hide and seek. He joined the flow of people making their way to the exits, half-heartedly opening wardrobes and cupboards as he passed them but not really expecting to unearth the miscreants. There was one small consolation though; from the amount of time Virgil had spent in the food court area they would likely be taking home vast quantities of meatballs.


End file.
